


Kink Me

by bibliolatry



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, One dom/Two subs, Punishment, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliolatry/pseuds/bibliolatry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sully and Clarence have played together for years and Jerry has watched over and protected them, but never joined in. He's finally been pushed a little too far. Sully and Clarence's willingness to comply doesn't help matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink Me

**Author's Note:**

> This has two parts; however, part two is not complete yet. I will upload it as soon as I finish.

Jerry watched as Sully and Clarence danced at the edge of the floor, their bodies writhing together to the fast beat. He fist clenched as Clarence dropped, rubbing his body along Sully’s as he slowly raised himself back up from the floor. He never understood their relationship; they weren’t dating, but they enjoyed their sexual exploits… And, damn it, Jerry wanted in. He just had to figure out the right way to tell them so they wouldn’t blow him off. 

His anger flared as another person joined the duo. The guy tried to push himself between Sully and Clarence, but the two men squeezed closer together, pushing him out once again. The intruder rolled his eyes and tried to wrap his arms around Clarence. Sully pushed him off and the intruder turned, fist at the ready. 

Jerry was across the room in an instant, his arms crossed over his chest and his face hardened. “Clarence, Sully, car. Now,” he growled out. 

The two younger men looked at Jerry with wide eyes and he didn’t miss the heat that flared in their gazes as they looked at him. He narrowed his eyes and they jumped, wrapping their arms around each other and heading towards the exit. Jerry turned back to the intruder.

“What the hell, man,” the guy asked.

“I should be asking you that. They made it obvious they didn’t want you joining them. You should have taken a hint,” Jerry replied, his stance stable as he readied for what he was sure would be a brutal fight. It wasn’t often Berries had men as big as him, it was typically a twink club, but this guy had obviously been looking for the wrong thing in the wrong place. “This isn’t the place for your games. This is a place for vanilla fun. I suggest you leave before you have to be removed.”

The guy growled, his body stiffening. He relaxed as soon as his eyes set on the bouncers coming up behind Jerry and he turned with a huff. “Whatever.”

“Everything alright, J?”

Jerry turned and smiled at Frank. “Nothing I can’t handle. I’m leaving with the boys. Keep an eye on that one, though. We don’t want these sweet things getting caught up with his mess,” he looked around the crowded dance floor as he spoke. His eye caught Jonathan Berries’, the owner of the fine establishment. A quick nod of the head and he was heading towards the door.

Sully and Clarence, both a good six inches shorter than his six-two, stood beside his car, huddled together to stave off the early October chill. Jerry took a moment just outside the doors to the club to admire the two men. Sully’s blonde hair fell in soft waves, parted to cover one of his bright green eyes. His slim build, kept fit with years of swimming, was covered with skin-tight dark blue jeans and the mesh top hidden beneath his black hoodie left little to the imagination when he had been in the club. Clarence, on the other hand, had ice blue eyes and fiery red hair that he kept cut shoulder-length and pulled back with a leather strap. His leather, low-rise pants fit perfectly and his cream colored, silk long-sleeved shirt made his skin sparkle. Jerry’s breath caught in his throat. What he wouldn’t give to make these two his.

“Jerry?” his head snapped up and he smiled at the two men before him. 

He hadn’t realized he’d continued walking and was now standing at the passenger door of his car. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the car, pulling the doors open to allow the two men to enter. He made his way around the car and climbed into the driver’s side. Sully and Clarence would stay with him tonight, they didn’t have a choice.

“Jerry?” Clarence tried again from the back seat. “Is everything alright?”

“Hush,” Jerry’s voice came out harsher than he’d intended, but he wasn’t ready to talk yet. He did note that both men stiffened slightly when he spoke and Sully’s eyes darkened a bit, but he still wasn’t entirely sure what he was dealing with.

Jerry pulled the car into the garage of his new home. He’d recently bought a three bedroom home with the intentions of having Sully and Clarence move in with him, though they didn’t know that yet. He turned off the car and pressed the button on the remote to close the garage door behind them. They all sat in the car in complete silence. Jerry turned in his seat so he could see both men, his thoughts churning. They stared back at him, eyes wide with an underlying heat he’d never seen before. 

“You two,” Jerry started and paused as they both stiffened, leaning slightly closer to him. He knew they weren’t drunk. They hadn’t been at the club for more than an hour and a half. They’d each only had two drinks. “You will go in that house, into the master bedroom, strip and shower. Though you can shower together, you will not touch yourselves or each other.”

The two men stared at him, not moving an inch and Jerry wondered what they were waiting for. After a moment, Sully gulped and licked his dry lips. “Should we go now?”

“Sir,” Clarence whispered from the back seat and a bolt of desire shot through Jerry and the hushed word. 

He closed his eyes and breathed deep through his nose. His entire body tingled and he wanted nothing more than to grab them both and show them just how good it could be with him. “Now,” he finally managed to breath out and the two men scrambled from the car. He flinched as the doors slammed and climbed out after them, following them into the house. 

He made his way down the hall, bypassing the two spare rooms and second bathroom as he made a beeline for his bedroom. The shower was running and Sully and Clarence’s clothes were folded and placed neatly on his dresser. Good boys, he thought as he began to strip himself. Jerry had a bit of a neat freak streak, and Sully and Clarence knew it. It had taken a while to get them to clean up after themselves when they were at his house, but now they did it without a second thought. It had never occurred to Jerry before that he had them nearly fully trained already. They were ready to be living with him, and this step they were about to take would seal the deal on their relationship. 

The shower shut off and the two men exited the bathroom, fluffy white towels wrapped around their waists. They stopped short at the sight of a naked Jerry standing in the middle of his room, his clothes folded and stacked neatly beside theirs. He eyed them warily, wondering if they truly were willing to take this step with him.

Sully and Clarence stared at Jerry with wide eyes. He could feel their eyes taking in his built body; see the different colored orbs filling with desire. They stood completely still and Jerry wondered if they were waiting for his next order. He froze at the thought. Order? Is that what was happening? Where they following his commands?

“On your knees,” he stated and the two men dropped instantly. His breath caught in his throat. This was one thing he’d never considered. He like to tie his partners up from time to time, blind fold and gag them, but he’d never considered taking his bedroom play to this level. “Is this what you want?”

Both men nodded and Jerry’s hands clenched to fists. “Verbal responses. I will not go any further unless you verbally agree.”

“Yes, sir,” they spoke in unison and Jerry could feel his already hard cock harden further. 

A shiver wracked through his body as the three men stared at each other. Jerry nodded and moved across the room to the closet. He rummaged through the boxes on the floor until he found his leather cuffs. It wasn’t often he wore them, but they’d serve a different purpose now. He returned to the two men and held the cuffs in front of him.

“If you accept these, you will be mine. You remain faithful to me, and I to you. There will only be us, no others will be welcome into our bed,” Jerry laid out his terms and watched as smiles spread across Sully and Clarence’s faces.

“Yes, sir,” he spoke in unison. 

He wondered briefly if he should be freaked out by their ability to speak the same exact thing at the same exact time, but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He had to make sure they were all truly on the same book. He needed to know what they expected of him and let them know what he expected of them in return. 

“Get on the bed. We need to talk,” he command and they both moved immediately. They looked at him expectantly from their spots, side-by-side with their legs crossed and knees touching. “You need to tell me what you want; what it is you expect from this. If this is just a one night thing to you, I want you to walk out that door right now. I will not be a toy.”

Neither of the men moved. They watched Jerry closely, eyes flashing to the cuffs that would proclaim them to be his. He moved his hands to the side a bit and had to fight the smile that threatened to stretch across his face as both men’s eyes followed the movement of the cuffs. They seemed determined to have them.

“I need to know your limits. Sully?” Jerry spoke softly, doing his best to keep his new found desires hidden. He’d never wanted this before, never considered how it could possibly make him feel.

“I don’t really know, Sir,” the sir added to the end of that went straight to Jerry’s cock and he caught the light smirk that crossed Sully’s lips.

He gave a rueful smile. “Sully, on the floor, bend over the bed.”

Sully moved instantly, positioning himself exactly as Jerry had told him. His entire body hummed with anticipation. Jerry took a moment to admire the view presented so willingly before him. He turned back to the closet and pulled out his wide leather belt. 

“Now, Sully. Since you thought my reaction amusing, I think a little punishment is in order. Tell me now if this is too far, otherwise, keep your mouth shut.” With no response from Sully, Jerry continued, “count for me, Clarence.”

“Yes, Sir,” Clarence replied immediately, resituating himself on the bed so he could be more attentive to the situation, his hard cock tenting the towel around his waist. 

Jerry positioned himself behind and to the side of Sully. He took a moment to rub his hand against the flawless skin of Sully’s ass, worshipping it with his fingertips. “So beautiful,” he breathed out. “And I’m positive it’ll look even better when it’s a pretty pink.”

He brought his hand back and swung it forward, the leather snapping against Sully’s skin. Sully let out a hiss and Clarence counted off the first strike, his voice coming out in a breathy whisper. They continued like this, with Jerry taking a bit of time to rub lightly at the newly reddened skin between each stroke, until they reached the eighth stroke. Jerry stopped and turned to Clarence who stared silently at him with wide, hungry eyes.

“Clarence, go in the bathroom and get the arnica cream, please, love.

“Yes, Sir,” Clarence climbed from the bed and moved towards the bathroom. As he passed by, Jerry reached out and grabbed a hold of the towel, stripping it from his waist. Clarence made no move to stop him and, aside from a shudder from the chill, showed no sign that he’d been affected by his exposure.

“God, how are you two so damned perfect?” Jerry asked no on in particular. “Sully, come here.”

Jerry walked across the room and took a seat in the leather, wing-backed chair in the corner of the room. Sully followed behind him, standing with his hands behind his back to the side of Jerry. He waited patiently for his next command, his thick, circumcised cock standing at attention. Jerry reached out and paused, his fingers just a breath away from touching. He looked up at Sully with questioning eyes and with a slight nod, allowed his fingers to play along it’s length in whisper touches. Sully let out a soft gasp, his eyes fluttering closed as he willed his body to remain still.

“Sir?” Clarence brought them out of their little world and Jerry looked up to see him holding the arnica cream, his eyes glued to Jerry’s hand and Sully’s cock.

“Thank you, Clarence,” Jerry said, his voice a good deal deeper than normal. “Sully, across my lap,” Sully moved immediately. Clarence made to return to the bed, but Jerry raised a hand to stop him. “Clarence, you’ll help me.”

Together they ensured every red patch of skin on Sully’s ass was rubbed down with arnica cream. Jerry placed a sweet kiss to Clarence’s cheek and one to Sully’s neck. He wanted to lay claim to the two men, but they hadn’t really finished their talk. They’d gotten sidetracked. 

“Bed,” both moved instantly and Jerry joined them this time. “I want you, both of you. Tell me now where you want this to go and how far.”

“I want you, Sir,” Clarence said immediately. “God, I’ve wanted you for so long.”

“Me, too, Sir,” Sully nodded his head in agreement. “There’s not much I’m not willing to try if it will make you happy.”

“Christ,” Jerry breathed, “I wish I’d known sooner. I’ve wanted you since we met.”

“With all due respect, Sir,” Clarence started.

“What are we waiting for,” Sully finished and Jerry couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
